plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bean Counter
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Bean. When played: Add two 1 /1 Weenie Beanies to your hand. |flavor text = "Every bean is accounted for. I assure you, they all add up."}} Bean Counter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its abilities add 2 Weenie Beanie cards into the plant hero's hand when played, and give it +1 /+1 every time a bean is played. Origins It is a visual pun on "bean counter," a person, such as an accountant or financial officer, who is concerned with quantification, especially to the exclusion of other matters. In this case, Bean Counter is literally a bean with a counter. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Bean. When played: Add two to your hand. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "Every bean is accounted for. I assure you, they all add up." Strategies With Bean Counter may have low stats for a premium super-rare plant, but it is dangerous when used properly. First, you need to time when to play it. If it is played as soon as you make 4 sun, it may be destroyed very easily since you won't have any sun left to play other beans. On the other hand, doing so would benefit other Bean Counters played after, due to it adding 2 beans into your hand too for free. If you want to play it as soon as possible, playing it behind a Team-Up plant is the best choice. Using a Team-Up plant is also a safe way to boost this plant too. As the card says, you need to play beans in order for it to be stronger. Weenie Beanie is a basic, yet cheap way to make Bean Counter Stronger. Admiral Navy Bean is also a good one because it is very cheap, has the Amphibious trait and Team-Up traits, and benefits from playing beans too. Sow Magic Beans is also good because it adds 4 Magic Beanstalks into your deck, which are bean plants too, and activate Bean Counter's ability itself. Also, there are 2 plants that benefit from Bean Counter, both from the class. Bananasaurus Rex is one of them, as the 2 Weenie Beanies added to your hand count as drawing 2 cards, giving it an instant +2 /+2 . Potted Powerhouse is also an example, as it is relatively easy to boost Bean Counter, boosting Potted Powerhouse a lot in the process. Against Bean Counter has low stats and cannot be boosted if it is played as soon as your opponent makes 4 sun, but if it is left alive, its stats can go up very quickly. Therefore, you should have a zombie that is capable of destroying this plant as early as possible, or play destroying tricks, depending on Bean Counter's strength. If Bean Counter hasn't been boosted yet, play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. If its strength goes over 4, play Rocket Science. Locust Swarm can destroy this regardless of strength. Gallery BeanCountStat.png|Bean Counter's statistics HD Bean Counter.png|HD Bean Counter BeanCounterCard.png|Card Bean Counter silhouette.png|Bean Counter's silhouette Receiving Bean Counter.png|The player receiving Bean Counter from a Premium Pack BeanCountATK.PNG|Bean Counter attacking Frozen Bean Counter.png|Frozen Bean Counter Old Beancounterdescription.png|Bean Counter's old statistics Bean Counter shadow.jpg|Bean Counter's silhouette EenieWeenieBeany.png|In battle Trivia *It is one of two plants in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes to wear glasses. The other is Sting Bean. **Coincidentally, both of them are bean plants. *It is one of the six plants that have some kind of hair without the use of costumes. The other four are Cornucopia, The Great Zucchini, Flame Mushroom, Freeze Mushroom, and Soul Patch. See also *Weenie Beanie Category:Super-rare plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants